Plasma arc torches, also known as electric arc torches, are commonly used for cutting, marking, gouging, and welding metal workpieces by directing a high energy plasma stream consisting of ionized gas particles toward the workpiece. A typical manual plasma arc torch generally includes a torch head comprising nonremovable components (e.g., anode, cathode), and removable components, commonly referred to as consumables, along with a torch handle that houses or covers at least a portion of the torch head and other torch components. The torch handle also houses at least a portion of a torch lead, which generally provides a conduit for the supply of both gas and electric power to the torch head for operation of the plasma arc torch. Further, the torch handle is preferably constructed of an insulating material and is designed to allow a user to conveniently handle and operate the plasma arc torch.
An upper portion of the torch head typically includes a torch body or housing in which the nonremovable components such a cathode, an insulating body, and an anode are positioned, whereas a lower portion of the torch head is typically configured to accommodate the removable consumable components. Generally, consumable components have a much shorter life than other components of a plasma arc torch and are thus replaced on a more regular basis. The consumable components may include, by way of example, an electrode, a torch tip (or nozzle), a gas distributor, and a shield cup. Further, the consumable components are typically releasably attached or connected to the torch body and/or to the nonremovable components within the torch body, thereby allowing the consumable components to be easily replaced on a regular basis.
Additionally, the upper portion of the torch head is typically connected to the torch lead within the handle of the plasma arc torch, wherein such a connection is typically fixed rather than releasable as with the consumable components. Occasionally, the fixed connection between the torch head and the torch lead must be broken if a new torch head or a new torch lead is required. For example, if a torch lead is damaged and requires replacement, the lead is replaced in its entirety by removing a series of connections and fittings, such as electrical wires and compression fittings, and reattaching a new torch lead through the same set of connections and fittings. With plasma arc torches of the known art, however, replacing the torch lead or the torch head is relatively time-consuming and rather cumbersome.
Alternately, the entire torch lead and the torch head assembly may be replaced rather than replacing the torch lead or torch head separately. Although replacing the entire assembly is more time efficient, the associated cost is much higher than replacing an individual torch head or torch lead. Therefore, a tradeoff exists between replacing individual components at a lower cost but with more time, and replacing an entire torch assembly at a higher cost but in less time.
Additionally, known plasma arc torches generally include specific components that are designed for a specific set of performance requirements such as a torch head, a trigger, and a torch lead, among others, which together comprise a torch assembly for the specific set of performance requirements. Such components are further secured within the torch as previously described, which results in a plasma arc torch that is not easily reconfigurable to meet a different set of performance requirements. For example, if a different power supply were being used, either an entirely different plasma arc torch would be required, or a different torch components would have to be replaced within the torch, which is time consuming and cumbersome as previously described.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a device and method that allows for quick and efficient replacement of torch components within a plasma arc torch, yet which is relatively low cost. A further need exists for such a device and method that is also capable of conducting both gas and electric power for operation of the plasma arc torch and which is also relatively compact so as to not interfere with operation of the plasma arc torch. Yet a further need exists for a reconfigurable plasma arc torch and associated methods of assembly and disassembly.